Kid Flash VS The Universe
by clockwork-industries
Summary: Kid Flash has found the girl of his dreams! Unfortunately, there seem to be some exes in Jinx's past catching up to her. Can Kid Flash win Jinx over while fighting against the odds? Flinx with hints of other pairings!


Kid Flash VS The Universe: Chapter 1

"Dude! Did you see his **face?**" Beast Boy grinned as he took another slice of pizza. "I told you he'd freak out."

Lightning nodded eagerly, sitting next to the green-skinned changeling on the couch. "Yes! It was most amusing! His girlish screams of terror pleased Lightning!"

Thunder chewed on his pizza thoughtfully. "One would assume the Doctor Light would be a hero as light is usually attributed to good. It is odd that he would be a villain."

Beast Boy shrugged and went to take another slice, only for it to be gone in a burst of wind and color. He stared at his empty hand and blinked. "Wha…?" He looked around, confused, when he found the culprit. "Kid Flash, Dude! That was mine!"

Kid Flash chuckled and took a bite, grinning. "You snooze, you lose, BB! Chill out, man, there's plenty more!"

The Titans, having just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and, more recently, foiled Dr. Light's bank robbing scheme, had decided to throw a party. Kid Flash smiled as he watched the other Honorary Titans from all over the world laugh, chat, and make friends.

All except for a pink-haired girl standing off near the door, her catlike eyes darting around nervously. The teenage speedster frowned. Well that just wouldn't do. As the girl turned to leave, he darted to her side.

"Going somewhere?"

Jinx froze and turned quickly, the sparks of a hex dying on her hands. She frowned and glared at him. "Yeah. Leaving. I don't belong here. Not with them." She gave a halfhearted gesture toward the rest of the Teen Titans. "I'm a villain."

Kid Flash's expression softened. "You're not a villain anymore. You're a hero now. You're better. Different. Come on, at least give this a chance."

Jinx looked at him warily, unwilling to show her fear. "Look, you're sweet and all, but just because I saved your behind more than once doesn't make me a hero. Don't expect me to change just because you throw flowers at me or give me that look."

"What look?" He blinked and tilted his head, trying not to smile.

"That! That annoying puppy dog look. It bugs the hell out of me." Her eyes narrowed further. "And stop distracting me. I'm leaving."

He frowned and went to stop her when the door opened. Cyborg stared down at the sorceress and a tiny bit of color came to his human cheek. "Oh. Hey, Jinx."

Jinx looked back up at Cyborg then looked down. "Hey." The air around them suddenly became awkwardly silent as both tried their damnedest not to look the other in the eye.

"So, uh…" Cyborg coughed slightly. "Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah it has."

Kid Flash folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Well this was an interesting development.

"Do you two know each other? I mean, besides the obvious reason."

Jinx and Cyborg froze. The mechanical teen rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story…"

Jinx pushed past him. "Whatever. I'm going out for some air." Cyborg let her go and frowned a bit. Kid Flash thought he saw a bit of guilt in the other boy's eyes but it was gone in a moment. The redhead wanted to ask what had happened between the two but making sure she was okay was his first priority.

"Jinx, wait up!" He went after the girl, catching up to her in a burst of super speed. Convincing Jinx to become a Titan was turning out harder than he thought it would be.  
Still, she was showing progress. Kid Flash knew he could save her and he would. He wasn't about to let himself fail, not after…well, that didn't matter now. What mattered was the rose-haired maiden he was walking next to.

"What was that back there?" He asked, walking beside her. It bothered him to see her look so out of place. Her usual fire and spunk was missing. She seemed so tired and more than a little out of sorts.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said simply, not even bothering to glare or hex him. Well that wouldn't do.

"You know what would be awesome right about now? There's this awesome ice cream shop in Keystone City. Want to go get some?"

"What?" Before she could blink, he had swooped her up in his arms and was grinning at her.

"Flash, what the hell are you-"

"Hold on tight!" He said with a grin before taking off, full-sprint. Jinx alternated between screaming and cursing him out, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest to guard against the wind. The speedster laughed loudly, happy to have pulled her out of her funk.

For the moment at least.


End file.
